


A Happy New Year

by sspaz1000



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, new year's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sspaz1000/pseuds/sspaz1000
Summary: Callen and Talia spend New Year's together.
Relationships: G Callen/Talia Del Campo
Kudos: 1





	A Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published: Jan. 21st, 2016
> 
> Disclaimer: I’m just playing in CBS’s sandbox. They own the characters and stuff.  
> Based on Prompts: Nothing it's New Year's Day so I was feeling aww they should do something.  
> Notes: Just pretend they'd be able to make their way around Times Square on the holiday.
> 
> Definitely unbeta'd. Definitely not making edits.

Finally, it was a holiday week where bad guys weren't going crazy and trying to blow stuff up. Talia had just gotten back from a drug raid in Mexico and all she wanted to do was spend a quiet New Year's at home with Callen. Callen had other ideas. He scored a cheap flight to NYC. H wanted to ring in the New Year doing something different.

Talia pulled up to Callen's house wanting nothing more than a shower, possibly some sex, and food and all in no particular order. She opened the door and Callen was standing there grinning.

"What did you do?" Talia asked. She knew he was up to something. He doesn't grin like that often and when he does, he's up to no good.

"We are going to New York City for New Year's. I found a great deal on flights, and Eric helped me score a sweet hotel room in Times Square."

"The one who is a lone wolf wants to go to Times Square on New Year's? Sounds great!" The sarcasm coming from Talia's voice was probably a little more than she intended it to be because Callen's smile disappeared.

"What? You don't like the idea?"

"After the past couple days, I was kind of hoping for something more low key. But I know you've been into trying new things lately so we'll make it a good one."

"I'm sorry. I know you are exhausted, and you know we don't even have to leave the hotel room when we arrive?"

"So if we don't leave the room, what do you have in mind?"

"I've got plenty of ideas." Callen winked at her. Talia rolled her eyes, but grinned as she walked into his arms and a big hug. She gave him a quick kiss.

"When do we leave?"

"Soon."

"Do I have time for a shower? And what about packing? I have to go pack?"

"No time for a shower, cars here in 10 and remember you gave me a key to your place?"

"You packed for me?" Talia gave Callen a questioning look. "I'm not sure I trust your fashion sense, but I guess I have no choice."

Callen looked offended, "What I have great fashion sense."

"Great like your social skills?" She retorted back.

He just gave her the look. "Ohh a smolder. I'm scared."

"I have great social skills. I'm just picky. And I did start dating you didn't I?"

"Point taken." She kissed his cheek, and walked towards the bathroom. I'll just freshen up."

The car was here soon enough, and they were both ready for their New Year's adventure.

*****

Their flight to NYC was uneventful, and Talia slept most of the way there snuggled against Callen as much as she could. He spent the flight watching the other passengers, and making sure Talia was in a comfortable sleeping position.

Arriving in the airport, there was a car waiting for them. "Good afternoon!" the car driver says. "Glad you guys arrived when you did. I won't be able to get you to your hotel if you'd been much later."

They smiled and got in the car. Arriving at the hotel, Talia looked around the entrance, and muttered. "Fancy."

"I want nothing less for a few days." Replied Callen.

"I'm not complaining I just don't see you as a fancy hotel person. You have seen your house correct?" She playfully smacked his arm, which earned her another "smolder" from Callen.

"You keep smoldering at me, and I'm going to have a hard time resisting your charms."

"My evil plan is working." Now it was her turn to give him the look. After staring at each other for a couple minutes both burst into laughter.

"Feels good to get away doesn't it?" Talia said.

"Yeah, it most definitely does." Callen finished checking in, and they made their way to the hotel room.

Unlocking the door to the suite, Callen and Talia dropped their bags and looked around in amazement. "Eric hooked us up!" Callen said. Walking around, he noticed there was a window facing Times Square. "We can watch the ball drop from here."

Talia walks over to him, kisses his cheek and says, "It's true, we really don't have to leave here all weekend. But it might be cool if we did step outside to say we were "in" Times Square during the ball drop."

"We've got a few hours to decide that," said Callen.

Talia flopped herself onto the bed and sighed. "This is the most comfortable bed I've ever felt. Get over here."

Callen grabbed the room service menu, and flopped down beside her. "I'm pretty sure we aren't leaving the bed, let alone the room for the weekend." he said laughing. "We need to get some food."

"Hungry are we?" She raised an eyebrow and turned to kiss him.

Grinning he gave her a quick kiss, "If I don't get food in me soon, I won't be awake enough to be the other kind of hungry."

Pouting, she replied "You're no fun. But I guess you are right. I am kind of hungry."  
In between kisses and a random pillow fight, Callen ordered room service. While waiting for their food to arrive, Talia rested her head on his shoulder. "We don't do enough of this." She whispered.

"Cuddling?" He felt her nod. "I agree. It's nice to just be Talia and Callen, and not ass kicking federal agents."

Talia giggled into Callen's shoulder. "Yes, just being normal so to speak. Though I do enjoy the ass kicking bad guy's part, I enjoy this too."

Callen leaned over and gave Talia a kiss. Pulling him on top of her, she deepened the kiss, and ran her fingers through his hair when there was a knock at the door.

Hesitating to answer, the knock came again. "Room Service."

"I guess I better answer that, huh?" sighed Callen.

"Yeah, I'm hungry for more than you." Talia retorted.

Grinning he got up, and grabbed some money for a tip and opened the door. The room service waiter walks in and starts setting up their coffee table with the meal. Callen looks at Talia and laughs at the amount of food they have.

The room service waiter says, "I've also brought along containers so you can make use of your fridge."

Talia, who has gotten off the bed now joining Callen, replied, "Thank you. I feel like we could feed a small army."

The waiter laughed, "It's the holiday, everyone deserves a splurge now and then."  
"Either that or a food coma," said Callen as he handed the waiter his tip.

The waiter looked surprised, but muttered "thank you" as he headed out the door.  
Talia looked at Callen and laughed, "we'll be passed out, and miss the ball drop completely, if we eat all this."

Callen shrugged his shoulders, "What? It didn't look like that much on the menu." He leaned over and gave her a kiss. "I'm allowed to spoil you every now and then, you know that right?"

"I know." She whispered. "Let's eat, and go from there."

"Sounds like a plan."

They sat in comfortable silence splitting item up into threes. One for each of them and then some for leftovers. As they ate, they flicked on the TV to watch one of the New Year's specials. The conversation flowed easily between the two about how they seem to be getting older and not recognizing the music on the show.

As it got closer to midnight, the two did decide to brave the cold and stand outside with the crowds. Bundled up they took in the energy of the crowd outside.

"I can't believe we're actually in Times Square" said Talia.

"It really is kind of exciting." Replied Callen.

Talia leaned into Callen's shoulder, and whispered, "Thank you for doing this. Even though I didn't want to do something crazy, yet here we are having a good time."

Callen kissed her forehead. "You're welcome. You need to live. Our jobs are crazy."

The crowd around them started counting down, "10, 9, 8…"

The two of them joined in the countdown grinning at each other the whole time. "7, 6, 5, 4…"

"So close", she cheered.

"3, 2, 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR" the crowd screamed and cheered. Callen leaned over and gave Talia a kiss.

Breaking the kiss slightly, he murmured, "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year," she replied. "Let's make this the best year ever."

"Done, let's get inside."

They both made their way back through the crowd and into the hotel. Back up in the room, they kissed some more. "This really will be a good year." Callen said. Talia rolled her eyes and they both enjoyed each others company for the rest of the night.


End file.
